


Pure Sunshine...And me.

by Enx2103



Series: Best of Snap Shots [11]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Dasey - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: My first submission for the Dasey Fairytale Project.“Today… Today you smell like the forest after it’s rained. Like freshly cut grass. Like… pure sunshine. And me.”
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Best of Snap Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644280
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: 🌼 Dasey Fairytale Project





	Pure Sunshine...And me.

Casey woke up early that morning feeling _inspired_ . The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. And Casey was baking enough to feed a small army.  
  
Her modest cottage smelled like a bakery; brown sugar and cinnamon danced through the air as the stone oven warmed up her entire home. That morning alone she made three apple pies, two dozen cookies, and a few blueberry muffins _just because_. She often went overboard when she started, so it was no surprise she had made so much. Plus he had been planning on stopping by her mother's cabin to deliver some pastries.  
  
After setting her treats out to cool, she changed into her favorite dress, ready for the day. Softly she sang to herself, a beautiful love song she had heard the last time she was at the tavern in town. It was such a soft and sweet melody that got stuck in her head the second she heard it. Her voice filled the kitchen as she meticulously wrapped her pies. She was very specific about it, not wanting any treat to get crushed after all her hard work that morning. That was when she felt it, a vibration against her bare feet that made her freeze.  
  
It went away after a second… and then she felt it again. A deep bassline rumbling. It sent tiny waves up her legs in a warning. It sounded like thunder miles away in the distance. Her eye flicked up from the straw basket to the big bay window in front of her. The sun was high in the sky, and not a cloud in sight. _Not thunder_ , she thought. The view of the lush green forest behind her cottage was normally such a beautiful sight to behold. But in the reflection of the glass, she saw a pair of golden eyes, staring right at her.  
  
Realization dawned on her as a wicked sort of grin pulled across her mouth in delight. She wasn’t alone. “My, my, what big eyes you have,” she purred at the reflection. A thrill ballooning in her chest, spreading quickly. She turned around to face the creature with her own domineering stare.   
  
He was a massive wolf, covered in dark brown fur, pointy ears, with an oversized head and an expandable jaw. Between his pointed teeth and sharp claws, he was a killer. A predator, through and through. And the way he was looking at her with those bright yellow eyes… It looked like _she_ was his favorite meal.  
  
The wolf snarled in response, flashing his jagged teeth at her. The sunlight gleamed against his white porcelain fangs, threatening her. He even bit down a few times, showing her how easily he could bite through her. She believed him too. She knew how those teeth could destroy and just as easily, kill. For a moment she remembered how he had killed... _for_ her.  
  
But she wasn’t scared. Not one bit. She was fascinated. She wanted to further tempt the wolf. “Oh, and what big teeth you have,” she cooed, leaning against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest, meeting his stare. She was a picture of calm and cool. Anyone else would have gone running. But not her. Never her.  
  
Slowly the wolf made his way to her like he was hunting his prey. (His stupid, stupid prey who should have run.) He came within a few steps of her, and before she even got a chance to run a hand through his silky coat, he shifted back into his human form. Flesh and blood, and most importantly _Derek_.  
  
Shifting left him completely bare in front of her. Not that he minded one bit. He enjoyed pulling that little trick on her often. Not that it mattered, by the time she registered what he had done, he was pressed up against her body, she couldn't see anything but his face.  
  
”The better to eat you with, my dear,” Derek teased. His voice was full of the same base his growl was. Thick and dangerous, but she liked the way he sounded. His voice shot through her body, making her skin buzz with electricity. He curled his arms around her back, pressing her impossibly close to him as if he needed to steal her warmth. As if his skin were not burning up.  
  
Casey wasn’t the slightest bit surprised by any of it. She knew exactly what he was up to. He loved sneaking up on her, trying to get the upper hand. At first, he did scare her. Countless time actually. But after a few years, she enjoyed seeing her favorite wolf sneaking around, playing with her...  
  
“Oh?” she replied, understanding what his words had meant. “Is the big bad wolf _hungry_ ?” she taunted, trailing her hands up his toned armed and looping them around his neck. Her fingers dipping into his long dark hair, her nails scratching at his scalp just the way he liked.  
  
His eyes slit in delight as she openly took advantage of his weakness. He didn’t seem to mind. “ _Starving_ ,” he growled before tucking his face into her neck like he wanted to devour her. He had one arm around her waist, the other slowly slid down her neck and shoulder, pushing down the strap of her pretty red dress, exposing more of her skin to his ravenous eyes.  
  
He loved seeing her in red. It was a wolf thing. Colors looked different to him in his wolf form, but red was clear and vibrate, easier to see. As if he needed sight around her. As if her scent alone wasn’t drawing him in like the sweetest sin he’d ever known.  
  
Casey felt him run his nose down the length of her jaw. He could never get enough of her scent and she knew it. She didn't use any fancy perfumes or oils. He asked her not. It clouded up her smell, made it thick and wrong, or so he claimed. Casey felt his teeth on her neck. Although he was in his human form, his teeth were still sharp, scraping against her delicate skin. Tempting blood to rise to the surface to meet him.  
  
Casey lost herself in the moment... Lost in the feel of him everywhere on her. The delicious hardness of his toned muscles flexing against her softness… The way his big callused hands danced over her skin. The bits of scruff on his face, scratching her in the most enticing of ways. His hands articulating everything he wanted to say with his words, and more.  
  
“Well," she started, with a shaky breath. “You'll have to wait,” she argued, trying to pull away from his strong grip. Trying to resist the urge to fall for his sweet temptation. ”Go put some clothes on. We’re headed into town to visit my mom,” she explained, trying to convince herself as much as him.  
  
Derek pulled away from her body to frown and shake his head at her plan. The alpha in him refused to give in to her demand. “I can’t,” he explained, his mouth finding her bare shoulder, pressing kisses along her collar bone. “You smell…” he trailed off, his wet tongue against the hollow of her throat. As if her skin wasn't warm enough. His free hands slipped up the back of her bare thigh. “You smell… Like heaven,” he explained before hoisting her up to the kitchen counter. The same kitchen counter that he had made for her with his bare hands and wood from the forest.  
  
Casey sucked in a breath in response. He nestled himself between her spread knees, a snug fit but he made himself comfortable. “And what does heaven smell like today?” she asked, her eyes dark and curious. It was her favorite game to play. To have him describe her scent. He liked to say that her silly human nose simply could not pick up the different notes in the air. The layers of that mixed together crafted Casey’s signature scent. But still, he tried his best to describe it to her anytime she asked.  
  
She felt his lips pull into a smirk against her skin, moving to cover the other side of her neck with the same treatment. He ran a hand through her dark locks, letting her scent overwhelm him. She heard him breathe her in like a drug. “Today… Today you smell like the forest after it’s rained. Like freshly cut grass. Like… pure sunshine. And me,” he added.  
  
Casey’s burned all over. Her skin flushing like she was on fire. And she was, his stare could burn her. But he was right, she always smelled like him and she knew it. Unless they had been apart for a few days... In which case Derek's first order of business was to mark her, to drown her in his smell. And she would do so willingly. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head back, allowing him the full expanse of her throat to mark and bite as he wished.  
  
“ _Princess_ ,” he gritted out, almost painful.  
  
“Hmmm?” she mewled, trying to concentrate on the way his hands felt on her body. After baking all morning and being on her feet, her sore muscles sang underneath his fingertips, begging for more. Every part of her wanted more. She often wondered if it was a wolf thing. If somehow his wolf demanded her attention. Hypnotized her. Even if she was just a silly little clumsy human.  
  
“You smell... _different._ Off _..._ ” he started, sounding confused by the realization.  
  
Casey opened her eyes to meet him. But his eyes were locked on her stomach as if he was seeing through her. His brows pulled together in concentration. Did he have any more talents that she didn’t know about?  
  
Casey stiffened, sitting up a bit straighter. She quickly gathered what he was telling her. Could it be? Her mind raced trying to do the math in her head. “Derek...” she started, her voice laced with panic.  
  
Finally, he looked back up at her, his features softening. No longer worried and concerned. No. Slowly a malicious grin pulled across his stupid mouth. He was just teasing her with the possibility.  
  
“You’re a child,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. Her concern bled into annoyance and frustration. She should have known better. It wasn’t the first time he’d played that joke on her. And it wouldn't be the last. And she fell for it every single time.  
  
“One day,” he promised, his brown eyes boring into hers like pure magic. “One day I’ll be able to tell,” he said, pressing a lingering kiss to her parted lips. His tongue reached out to taste any trace of cinnamon on her tongue. “But not today,” he finished, almost sounding disappointed with the news.  
  
Casey sighed, her hands cupped his jaw. Her thumb swept his full button lip, still wet with their kiss. “Are you still hungry?” she asked softly, eyes flicking up from his pink mouth to his eyes. Because the thought of it, his absolute desire to start a family with her, warmed her body up in ways she couldn’t dare deny. There was no harm in practicing, over and over again.  
  
Derek gave her a single quick nod, his eyes glowed for just a second before returning to his human dark brown. He was anticipating getting a taste of her. Because her scent was delicious, but her taste? Intoxicating. Or so he claimed.  
  
“Well then, you better be quick,” she ordered her husband, the love of her life.  
  
(But they both knew he was never quick.)  
  
He didn’t bother with any words. He simply pushed the red skirt of her dress up to her hips. Even though he was the Alpha, the big bad wolf in town, _she_ was his mate. And he would only ever _kneel_ to her. And so he did, pulling her legs over his broad shoulder, he pressed a wet kiss to her the inside of her knee, letting his teeth drag across her skin.  
  
_The better to eat you with, my dear._

**Author's Note:**

> Little Red Riding hood...But make it Dasey!
> 
> I’ve written about werewolf!Casey before in Mating Season. And here we have Werewolf Derek because I am an equal opportunity AU writer!


End file.
